


Triple Wrath of Doctor Zombie

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [25]
Category: Original Work, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Scooby and the Gang are off on vacation to Peru until Fred, Daphne and Velma were missing. Shaggy and Scooby first meets Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy, the triplets who had superpowers. Lorcan told them that Cillian sacrifice their superpowers to revived them.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Triple Wrath of Doctor Zombie

Somewhere in Peru, The Mystery Machine


End file.
